<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howl to the moon (trapped away in your room) by Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214378">Howl to the moon (trapped away in your room)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat'>Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen, I know, I think this could probably be read Alex/George, MMU Halloween Exchange, but it really was not meant to be, quite out of left field for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>My prompt was literally just 'Alexander?' so I hope this is alright, Anna.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Arcady &amp; George Mukherjee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howl to the moon (trapped away in your room)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSauce0602/gifts">AwkwardSauce0602</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My prompt was literally just 'Alexander?' so I hope this is alright, Anna.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander had been feeling bad all day, and not just because the post was delayed. He felt off and tired and sickly, and he would think it a cold if it weren't the middle of summer. Either way, his bones ached, and he was pale enough that even Mr Gambino noticed it, which was quite a feat considering his determination to ignore sick boys. His clammy hands shook too hard to write his work out neatly, and his mind drifted all day. George, worriedly by his side, insisted on checking his temperature every few hours, frowning deeply.</p><p>Eventually, classes ended, and they went to tea. Alexander devoured everything in sight, to the slight alarm of everyone in the immediate vicinity.</p><p>"Alex, are you sure you're not deathly ill?" George asked, reaching for his forehead yet again, "you only eat like this before a huge growth spurt, and you haven't shown any of the other signs today."</p><p>Alexander frowned grumpily, reluctantly allowing George to take his temperature again. "I don't rightly know - wait, I have <i>symptoms</i> before a growth spurt?"</p><p>George rolled his eyes. "Obviously. You always get really wobbly and you walk into practically everything and you eat enough to fill a house."</p><p>Alexander pulled a face. "And you didn't think to <i>warn</i> me about my growth spurts beforehand?"</p><p>George stared at him blankly, which Alexander took to mean, 'I didn't realise you didn't know but I think I'd make it really awkward if I said that out loud now because on retrospect, that does make sense'. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Whatever. I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to crash now." He mumbled, standing and shuffling towards the dorms like a zombie.</p><p>⁂</p><p>When George reached their shared dorm, Alexander was already out like a light, and snoring quietly. His face was scrunched up uncomfortably, but he seemed quite deep in sleep, so George let him be.</p><p>George got ready for bed, glanced once more at his friend (the urge to take his temperature again was stifling), and got into bed, book in hand. Lights out was still ages away, and George found himself mildly impressed Alexander had managed to pass out quite so early. It wasn't even seven yet.</p><p>When Bob rushed in (much later, as he was prone to playing cards with the other boys until one of them realised they had about a minute until lights out), he glanced at Alexander and said, "Has he been asleep the <i>whole</i> time? I hope I don't catch whatever he's got."</p><p>George raised an eyebrow at him over the top of his book.</p><p>"Oh, right, and that he gets better soon."</p><p>⁂</p><p>George awoke to a loud rumbling noise, and rubbed his eyes tiredly before searching for his glasses. After securing the glasses, he listened for where the noise was coming from- Alexander's bed (if this was just his snoring, George reserved the right to hit him over the head with a pillow).</p><p>George rolled over, pulled his torch out, and turned it onto said bed. And then he promptly swore and dropped the thing, because that was a wolf. A big, blond wolf sprawled out and snoring on his best friend's bed. What. On. Earth.</p><p>The wolf - actually, looking a little closer wolf didn't seem <i>quite</i> right - went still upon the clang of his torch against the floor, and George stopped breathing. In the dim light from the torch on the floor, George saw it raise its head. It looked around, seemingly confused, before it saw George. At which point, it made a happy little yipping sound, and attempted to go towards him, only it was tangled in Alexander's bed sheets, so instead half-fell, half-flopped out of the bed.</p><p>It hit the floor with a quiet thunk, and George winced. Hopefully that hadn't woken anyone up. It whined, and then utterly destroyed Alexander's sheets in its escape from them.</p><p>To George's silent horror, it stood on it's hind legs and walked towards him (with the posture of someone who had forgotten how to stand up straight), before pausing next to his bed. It bent down and picked up the torch, offering it to George like a person would. George did not know how to feel about that. He reluctantly took the torch from clawed hands, and the <i>thing</i> chuffed happily.</p><p>It then, like something from a bad dream, sat down on his bed, rather squashing his feet. Its posture wasn't quite human, but it was a near thing. It nosed him gently, and George was surprised to find it did not seen aggressive, and also, that it's fur was <i>very</i> soft.</p><p>On (unwillingly) close inspection, the wolf-thing had blond fur, startlingly sharp claws, and shock-blue eyes. It didn't look much like an adult, its limbs as gangly as Alex's — George blinked, the facts of the night suddenly fitting together.</p><p>"<i>Alexander?</i>" he asked, testingly. The very large, very friendly blond <b>werewolf</b> sitting on his feet opened his mouth to howl in agreement, but was quickly shut up by George desperately throwing his hands around his muzzle. "Alex, <i>no,</i> you know Bob would loose his head if he saw you."</p><p>Alexander whined.</p><p>"Oh man, you really are Alex." George muttered, petting his best friend carefully. Alexander leaned forward and attempted to lick his face, which George swiftly dodged. "Hey! Don't get werewolf spit on me!" He cried, pushing Alexander's muzzle away. Alexander gave him very impressive puppy eyes for a oddly human wolf, but George stayed firm. The werewolf let out a huff, and flopped bonelessly on top of him.</p><p>"Get off, you great oaf." George said, pushing him as hard as he could, to no avail. Alexander snorted, and simply settled down in George's bed further. Resigned to being trapped for the night, George removed his glasses and placed them back on his bedside table.</p><p>⁂</p><p>In the morning, Alexander got into awful trouble for the destruction of his bed sheets, but at least they had woken early enough to avoid a very awkward conversation about sleeping naked. They would have to replace Alexander's pyjamars later.</p><p>They checked the late post as soon as they were able, Alexander having to deal with being given detention multiple times. Alexander, surprisingly, had <i>two</i> letters. One from Hazel, and one from his <i>mother</i>. He carefully pocketed them, mood lifted, and they both trudged off to breakfast. He opened his mother's as soon as he sat down, and his cheerful smile dropped into a frown. George looked over his shoulder and promptly choked on the porridge he was eating.</p><p>"Bit late for that warning now, isn't it?" He muttered, patting Alexander on the shoulder.</p><p>"To think, if the post had arrived sooner we could have saved my bed sheets." He mumbled, folding the letter back up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know! I wrote fluff! I'm just as surprised as you.</p><p>Once again, thanks to WritesEveryBlueMoon for being my beta!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>